Lindsay Pearce
Lindsay Heather Pearce, born April 30, 1991, is an American singer and actress. She was runner-up in the 1st season of The Glee Project along with Alex Newell, which earned her a 2 episode arc on the show. She was the only female contestant left in the competition since Week 8. She reached the finale and placed runner up. She portrayed Harmony on Glee. Personal life Lindsay was born on April 30, 1991, in Modesto, California. She was adopted, after her mother gave her up for adoption. She was deaf for the first six months of her life, so her parents were surprised to hear her singing voice, and were only too happy to support her ambition to become a performer. She is in a relationship with Cooper Ulrich, Robert Ulrich's son.I am so grateful to my absolutely incredible girlfriend @mslindsaypearce Career She had performed in many amateur shows prior to The Glee Project, one being Macbeth as seen on YouTube. Robert Ulrich, the casting director of Glee and The Glee Project, saw a show that she sang in and asked her to audition for The Glee Project. She auditioned in person and went through all stages and became one of the Top 12, going through all stages of the competition to become a runner-up, winning a 2 episode guest-starring role on Glee. Her character is Harmony. Beyond Glee and The Glee Project, she lived with fellow Glee Project contestant, Hannah. They lived together until September when Hannah returned to her hometown. She played Snow White in the "Snow White Christmas" with Neil Patrick Harris, another Glee guest star, playing the "Magic Mirror," at the El Portal Theater from November 30 to December 18. She starred as the lead in the musical "The Last 5 Years," starring alongside Alex Trevino, at the Brauntex Theatre, Texas from January 6–8. She portrayed 'Wendla' in the Los Angeles production of Spring Awakening till April 22, the part which Lea Michele originated on Broadway in 2007 - 2008. Pearce appeared in the winter finale of the eleventh season of Grey's Anatomy in 2014. Pearce was announced, in March 2015, to have joined the cast of ABC Family's Recovery Road in a recurring role as Rebecca.David Witts and Lindsay Pearce join ABC Family's 'Recovery Road' Filmography Trivia *Lindsay won the role of Harmony by being a runner-up on the season one of The Glee Project. *Lindsay was deaf for the first six months of her life and appreciates her ear for music because of this. *Lindsay's favorite color is green. *Lindsay was not very popular in high school and in general did not enjoy her time there. *Lindsay is adopted. *She starred in amateur shows since the age of 13. *She states that she attributes her bright blue eyes to her mother because she too had "striking eyes". *Lindsay loves TV and musicals. *Lindsay had a boyfriend during the filming of the show. Currently, they are broken up. *She began attending classes at a community college when she was 16 and says that it was the "best decision of her life". *Lindsay is known as the 'real life' Rachel Berry for the fact that both are brunettes and Broadway-influenced, both are adopted, and both are vegetarians. However, Rachel wasn't adopted; her fathers used a surrogate. *Lindsay is naturally blonde. *Lindsay is a vegetarian. *Her favorite food is sushi. However, she does not eat fish and only eats sushi with avocado or vegetables. *She is a belter, as revealed in the episode Pairability. *Robert Ulrich also lives in Modesto, and prior to The Glee Project, he watched a musical performance with Lindsay in it. After seeing her performance, he asked her to audition for The Glee Project where Lindsay was picked as one of the top twelve. *Lindsay has the same birthday as Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray). *The first concert she attended was one of Avril Lavigne, on her 12th birthday. *Lindsay kissed two of The Glee Project contestants for the show (Cameron and Damian), both at the request of the directors during filming. *She is best friends with Hannah and has a video on YouTube "The Cee Cee and Dee Dee Show". They are also current roommates. *Lindsay said that if she were to win fan favorite, she'd donate the money to charity. *Lindsay is of Cherokee, Irish, Norwegian and French descent. *She is the younger sister of the famous soccer player Heath Pearce of Chivas USA. *She wears transparent contacts and admitted to having "very bad vision." *She is a non-denominational Christian. *She is a pretty good artist as evidenced by her quick sketch of fellow contestant, McKynleigh Abraham.Source. *Lindsay is known by many members of the cast for making tea. In Episode 2, when Ellis Wylie says Lindsay attacks her every single day, Lindsay says that "just 10 minutes ago she made tea and put it on the table" for Ellis when she asked for it. Recently, in response to Damian McGinty's Episode 7 blog about their kissing scene, Lindsay mentioned that it's easy for her and Damian to make up after they argue because he brings her fruit snacks, she makes him tea, and they hug afterwards. *Her favorite Disney princess is Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" because like Belle, Lindsay relates with reading books all the time and getting lost in a fantasy world. *Lindsay's voice type is a soprano, as evidenced by her very high range. *If Lindsay were to win the competition, she stated she wants to be a Cinderella-esque type of character who starts off as a dork and lets loose later in the plot. *Her favorite characters on the show are Sue Sylvester and Kurt Hummel. *She currently works at the store, Aldo, along with working on musical projects. *After Hannah left, Lindsay was the only girl. Because of this, she moved to the Boys' dorm and was sleeping in what used to be Matheus' bed as suggested by the boys so that she would not have to sleep all alone in the Girls' dormitory. *Admits to having never seen the musical "Cabaret". *Lindsay loves playing video games, including Call of Duty and Halo. *She admits to getting very emotional with goodbyes. *Intelligence and sincerity are the most attractive things to find in a person, in her opinion. *Lindsay loves writing letters and feels the world has become too dependent on technology. *She has a bad habit of biting her nails. *Tweets "later hater" to mean comments directed towards her or other The Glee Project contenders. *Lindsay has always wanted to visit Ireland and Italy. *Her favorite song to perform is Defying Gravity. *She's bad at the video game "Super Mario Brothers" on Wii, as shown in a video on her YouTube channel. *Says she would never date Damian because he is like her brother and she doesn't date family. *She admitted she was insecure about wearing the Cheerios cheerleading uniform during Episode 7. *Lindsay has been edited constantly throughout the show to be portrayed as a mean, snobbish girl. However, it is revealed that Lindsay is just confident and gets overly excited during challenges which may come across the wrong way. *She tweeted that she talks too much when she's excited. *She also tweeted a "fun fact", that she can't cry on command. *Her parents said that she was a bigger terror than all her brothers combined. *When she tweets back fans that support her, she usually uses pet names (i.e.: Sweetheart, love). *She has stated that the winner of The Glee Project definitely deserved to win whether that is herself or any one of her friends on The Glee Project. Source *Is 5"2 (1.58m). *She knows Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare like the back of her hand. *Sheh has two dogs. *She us a very avid reader. *Her favorite books are The Chronicles of Narnia and anything by Shakespeare. *One of her dream roles on Broadway is Christine Daae from Phantom of the Opera. *She considered Alex as her biggest competition on the show. *She has massive stage fright. *Her favorite song from the musical RENT is 'Will I'. *She played Wendy in Peter Pan when she was younger. *When filming for her part in the third season opener of Glee, Ryan Murphy said they had to "Smuggle her in under a blanket" because this was before The Glee Project finale had aired. *Like Lea Michele, she played/is playing Wendla on Spring Awakening. *She played Snow White in El Portal Theatre production of the "A Snow White Christmas". It ran from November 30-December 18, 2011. *Her favorite couple on Glee is Kurt and Blaine. *Out of all four season one contenders on The Glee Project, she has the least songs on Glee. *She is the only Glee Project winner that did not receive an extension to her contract. Partners *Cameron Mitchell (Pairability) *Samuel Larsen (Pairability) *Damian McGinty (Sexuality) Songs Glee Solos *''Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do'' (The Purple Piano Project) *''Buenos Aires'' (Hold on to Sixteen) Duets *''Do You Hear What I Hear'' (with Unique) Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 The Glee Project Solos *''Baby One More Time'' (Audition Song) *''Maybe This Time'' (Believability) *''Defying Gravity'' (Generosity) *''Gimme, Gimme'' (Glee-ality) Duets *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' (with Cameron) (Pairability) *''River Deep Mountain High'' (with Cameron) (Pairability) Solos (In a Group Number) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered'' (Individuality) *''Firework'' (Individuality) *''Bad Romance'' (Theatricality) *''We're Not Gonna Take It'' (Theatricality) *''Please Don't Leave Me'' (Vulnerability) *''Mad World'' (Vulnerability) *''Hey, Soul Sister'' (Dance Ability) *''U Can't Touch This'' (Dance Ability) *''Need you now (Pairability) *''Bulletproof (Tenacity) *''Ice Ice Baby/Under Pressure'' (Tenacity) *''Like A Virgin'' (Sexuality) *''Teenage Dream'' (Sexuality) *''True Colors'' (Believability) *''The Only Exception'' (Believability) *''Lean On Me'' (Generosity) *''SING'' (Generosity) *''Don't Stop Believin''' (Glee-ality) *''Raise Your Glass'' (Glee-ality) Gallery DamianLindsayHannah.jpg AkZOhEFCIAA MWw.png-large.png Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png HarmonyPPP.png Samandlinds.jpg.png samsayhand.jpg|Finale day viewing party tumblr_m1ufbe3g0Z1r5h80fo1_500.jpg lindsaypearceandboy.jpg Lindsayandman.jpg Lindsaypearce.jpg LindsayDamianSamuel.jpg Tumblr m3p21y6oYw1rvccgwo1 500.gif Tumblr m3otfeY3TV1rsw9vmo1 500.png Tumblr m3n04a3SxR1qztxot.gif Tumblr m3mxywBFLn1r25wf5o4 r3 250.gif Tumblr m3mxywBFLn1r25wf5o3 250.gif Tumblr m3mxywBFLn1r25wf5o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr m3mxywBFLn1r25wf5o1 250.gif Tumblr m3mw4fo0wy1r0oobto1 250.gif Tumblr m3mqb2Ao9I1rv1tuwo1 250.png Tumblr m3k93ww2iB1qml3l1.gif Tumblr lonh68xIEW1qm196po1 500.gif Tumblr m5y1q1KTNr1qgn0n1o4 250.gif Tumblr m5y1q1KTNr1qgn0n1o2 250.gif Tn-500 lindsaypearce2.jpg Tumblr m3xf8nmddN1rvxfg9o2 250.png Tn-500 5.jpg TGP-damian-mcginty-and-lindsay-pearce-24389582-448-300.jpg Tumblr m3vz34fxEU1rpgigro3 250.gif Nup1435291292-33671240 a p.jpg Tumblr m3vz34fxEU1rpgigro2 250.gif Mqdefault.jpg Tumblr m3vbeeiMwH1r4hcp2o1 500.jpg Lindsay+Pearce+Snow+White+Christmas+Opening+2nDHng3vBk0l.jpg LindsayPearceTGP.jpg Tumblr m3uasztqDr1ruwfebo4 250.png Tumblr m3uasztqDr1ruwfebo3 250.png Lindsay+Pearce+PNGdf.png Lindsay+Pearce+Oxygen+Media+2012+Upfront+Arrivals+7c5qSXzS0DTl.jpg Tumblr m3ckofddjT1r4hcp2o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3buifNp0B1qcwmgmo6 250.jpg Tumblr m3buifNp0B1qcwmgmo4 250.jpg Tumblr m3buifNp0B1qcwmgmo2 250.jpg Tumblr m3b5v2xriM1rueos3o1 500.jpg Lindsay+Pearce+Celebs+Oxygen+Upfront+Event+-4I1jixM-r-l.jpg Tumblr m3b5qnIx771rueos3o1 500.jpg Lindsay+Pearce+Belvedere+RED+Pre+Grammys+Party+IbBaHsPSxYTl.jpg Tumblr m3b0ggyDVf1qg45gho1 250.jpg Lindsay+Pearce+54th+Annual+GRAMMY+Awards+Arrivals+QrCnx-vQNBll.jpg Tumblr lz3dc24LNb1ql07gho1 500.jpg Lindsay-Pearce-lindsay-pearce-23891104-500-375.jpg Tumblr lqj1zspsHf1qmevnc.png Lindsay-Pearce-lindsay-pearce-23891102-401-604.jpg Lindsay-pearce-a-snow-white-christmas-opening 3639648.jpg Lindsay pearce gif by enriisoleil-d419rjq.gif Image6666s.jpg 1312756264382 f large.jpg 1341533684.jpg 408897 243958185689550 199653423453360 541074 58115473 n.jpg 094543.jpg 4580 Lindsay Pearce picture 1.jpg 600full-lindsay-pearce88.jpg 600full-lindsay-pearce666.jpg 600full-lindsay-pearce.jpg 4e4af605c6283s74431.jpg 459px-Damian-twitter-6-2-.jpg 346d1bb0-58d1-4020-bafb-a5513d96fe3b.jpg 1Lindsay-Pearce.jpg Lindsaygif653.jpeg Lindsay-heart-shape.jpeg Lindsay-cheerio.jpeg Harmony-if-gif.jpeg Harmony lindsay yay.jpeg tumblr_mkpos4fYV61rxyf78o4_250.png tumblr_mkpos4fYV61rxyf78o3_250.png tumblr_mkpos4fYV61rxyf78o2_250.png tumblr_mkpos4fYV61rxyf78o1_250.png Ashley and Lindsay.jpg Lindsay Twitter pic. Oct. 2013.jpg LP Twitter pic. Jan2014.jpg D2e2a5a69cd611e3b554122b944cbca2 8.jpg Lindsay Trevor Project 2014.jpg Lindsay Trevor Project 2014, 2.jpg Lindsay Trevor Project 2014, 3.jpg Lindsay I.jpg Lindsay II.jpg Lindsay III.jpg Lindsay IIII.jpg Lindsay V.jpg Tumblr ngggmijk9n1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlupywMY5C1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr otkv6zeXbT1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg Videos Lindsay Pearce performs Some things are Meant to Be.|Lindsay performing back in 2009 "Some Things are Meant to Be" with her friend Emily. Lindsay is Tarja|Lindsay is Tarja The Glee Project - Maybe This Time|Lindsay Pearce - Maybe This Time Sunrise on Darkened Seas Unmaster Demo|Sunrise on Darkened Seas with Lindsay Pearce on vocals Lindsay pearce super bass|Lindsay Pearce - Super Bass References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:The Glee Project Contestants